Secreto
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Hinata esta doldia quiere olvidarse de Naruto, Naruto esta frustrado y triste ante su indiferencia, necesita una pequeña ayuda departe de la hokage para tener tiempo a solas con Hinata, aria lo que fuera para que todo fuera como antaño, hasta contar el... secreto.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! _

_¡ho! Vengo ahora con un tree-shot…esk si no me descargo y libro mi cabeza aki ¿en donde mas lo ago? xD jajajaja_

* * *

**_Secreto_**

Era un secreto, uno que nadie podía conocer ni saber, era su más grande motivación para seguir adelante, su secreto era su todo y a la vez nada, de el sacaba las fuerzas que le hacían falta cuando más lo necesitaba, si se enteraban de él…todo se vendría abajo, debía guardarlo bien, atesorarlo y no dejar que nadie se lo arrancara de las manos, aun cuando fuera, un sueño, un deseo, una fantasía…una utopía.

Suspiro viendo por la ventana, la hermosa luna tan redonda y brillante se alzaba ante sus ojos haciéndolos resplandecer aun más, respiro profundo intentando aminorar el dolor de su corazón.

Dolía

Dolía mucho el saber que en poco tiempo tendría que irse a una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida, no era por el trabajo de la misión, de hecho eso era lo de menos…era sumamente sencillo, sino mas bien con quien debía ir, bufo frustrada ¿por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien más? El destino nuevamente le escupía en la cara y ella no podía hacer nada…de nuevo.

Sentía como sus ojos picaban y las lágrimas proclamaban por salir, pero no lo haría ya no lo haría, ya no mas, debía ser fuerte y no llorar, sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente.

Dejo caer sus brazos a los costados y se encamino a la cama…debía dormir.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-veamos…-decía Naruto viendo que llevaba lo necesario, el foco de su habitación estaba prendido alejándolo de la obscuridad de la noche-¡listo!-exclamo serrando su mochila.

Estaba contento, mañana iría a una misión con Hinata, no es que la misión fuera la gran cosa pero le entusiasmaba el hecho de que tendría tiempo a solas con ella…al fin, después de cuatro meses en que ella lo esquivaba al fin podían hablar, le aclararía las cosas, no le importaba en nada las consecuencias que eso trajera…aun si tenía que decir el _secreto._

Se acerco a su ventana que se encontraba abierta, miro arriba y no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en ella, la extrañaba, la extrañaba como nunca antes había extrañado nada en la vida, quería tenerla consigo, aun se maldecía a sí mismo por lo que paso ese día ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para caer en eso? Chasqueo la lengua-pero no importa-se dio ánimos no muy convencido-¡estaremos juntos así sea lo último que haga ´ttebayo!-exclamo animado alzando su puño-porque ese es mi camino ninja-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Tsunade-sama-llamo una pelinegra a la rubia que se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio con unos papeles en la mano, al oírla esta alzo la vista-¿Por qué ellos?-pregunto sin rodeos, se podía notar su preocupación en la voz, Tsunade la noto, suspiro cansadamente, no era para menos la preocupación de Shizune.

-deben arreglarlo-respondió.

-pero…usted sabe que ellos…-no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpida por la hokage.

-estoy segura de que Naruto no se rendirá…el me lo dijo…aria lo que sea por aclararle las cosas a Hinata y yo estoy segura de que si ella lo escucha terminara entendiendo…-hablo mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo, el ser hokage ciertamente era un dolor de cabeza-eso espero…-murmuro, murmuro que llego a oídos de la pelinegra, una gota cayo por la nuca de Shizune, solo esperaban que saliera bien.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-ohayou! Hinata-chan!-exclamo Naruto al ver llegar a su compañera.

Esta al verlo bajo la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos y perderse en ellos-ohayou-no era susurro, no era exclamación, era un simple tono de voz normal, era el tono de voz con el que hablas a una persona con algún cargo, con respeto y sin cariño, mismo tono de voz que lastimaba a Naruto, lo lastimaba y le dolía el escucharla-¿nos vamos?-pregunto de la misma forma sin mirarlo.

Ya no era como antes, ya nada era como antaño.

Naruto solo bajo su mirada, lo había olvidado, no sería fácil, ella estaba muy lastimada, ¡él la había lastimado! ¡El había hecho que llorara! No podía esperar que por el simple hecho de estar de nuevo con ella esta hiciera como si nada paso, se dio ánimos a sí mismo y una sonrisa zorruna volvió a aparecer en su rostro…no se rendiría, jamás lo haría.

* * *

_Bha! K cortito me kedo el primer cap de este tree-shot…bueno supongo k es necesario, el k viene se pondrá lo bueno…esperen el siguiente cap k estará genial, en el siguiente explicare todo muaajajajjajaja…Naruto vas a tener k sufrir un pokito…hu!...x cierto a los k les guste Sakura les advierto k será la mala de esta mini historia…no mala, mala….sera la mala inconsientemente xD_

_Solo esperen ;)_

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, esk cuando lo releo se me pasan; p _

_Hasta el siguiente cap._

_¿Reviwes?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Si lo sé…me he tardado siglos con este pekeño fic, lo sé, lo sé…!pero les juro k tengo una excusa¡...lo k paso fue k donde había escrito el cap 2 del tree-shot era en mi memoria, yo de mensa no lo copie ni nada, no lo pase a la laptop ni a la computadora…lamentablemente esa memoria la perdí ¡pero ya la encontré! Junto con el cap 2 y varios shots y proyectos k llevaba hechos…bueno sin mas aki les dejo la segunda parte k a final de cuentas es a lo k vinieron xD_

* * *

Naruto bajo su mirada mirando con tristeza como los arboles desaparecían con rapidez bajo sus pies con cada gran salto que el daba, al parecer eso era lo más interesante que había en esos momentos por hacer…o al menos para Hinata lo era.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, todo el ánimo con que había iniciado la misión se estaba yendo de a poco, todos sus intentos de entablar una conversación con ella se iban por un tubo, levanto la vista para observarla mejor, ella iba delante de él con su aun más largo cabello azulado ondeando tras ella como una fina capa, llámenlo loco pero estaba seguro de que podía oler su exquisito aroma a lilas, aun recordaba ese aroma, tan embriagante, tan hechizante, tan condenadamente suyo, ella iba guiando el trayecto para no toparse con sujetos indecibles y poner en peligro el éxito de la misión, bufo para sus adentros…menuda misión le había encargado la vieja Tsunade, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordarla , Tsunade no lo había hecho con la intención de fastidiarlo dándole una misión tan fácil, no, ella lo que quería era ayudarlo.

Clavo su mirada en la peliazul, una mirada tan penetrante que a cualquiera le erizaría la piel y Hinata no era la excepción.

Sus vellos se erizaron al sentir un peso sobre ella, sentía una escrutadora mirada puesta sobre ella, sabia a quien pertenecía, no era la primera vez que la sentía…y detestaba sentirla ahora, detestaba lo que su simple mirada aun sin siquiera verlo a la cara podía causar en ella-falta poco-aviso sorprendiéndose al recibir respuesta.

-hai…está bien-ese tono, el tono de voz que uso Naruto para decir lo último era uno decidido, algo se movió dentro de ella, supo que el no solo estaba contestando a lo que había dicho…ese tono…la forma en que la dijo, sacudió su cabeza…eso no podía ser ¿o sí?

Naruto sonrió al ver el ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, lo había logrado, eso era lo que quería, que captara su mensaje, el mensaje oculto en esas apenas tres palabras que le había dicho a lo que ella le había informado hace apenas segundos. Era un reto, el volver a conquistarla, enamorarla y tenerla a su lado era un reto, una menta…y un sueño, mismo que aria realidad como muchos antes, claro que a este lo dominaba un motivo mayor, uno más grande que el simple hecho de ser reconocido, esta nueva meta era por él, para su felicidad, no, no era para su autorrealización como persona, era para él, para que su corazón fuera feliz, solo necesitaba un pequeño indicio de que ella lo seguía amando, como antes…

-Llegamos-hablo Hinata sacándolo de su trance.

Los ojos de ambos se maravillaban con lo que veían, ese lugar….era hermoso, con sus calles limpias, su gran plaza llena de pasto y arboles verdes, un aire limpio, fresco y puro, sus elegantes casas con su tan característico estilo japonés, sus aldeanos trabajando, hablando, platicando, ayudándose…llevándose bien. Naruto sonrió al ver la convivencia de la gente, recordando lo que con el esfuerzo de todos se había logrado al finalizar la guerra, por eso habían peleado, por eso habían luchado y dado lo mejor de sí…todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena con tal de ver lo que ahora veían…paz.

Frunció el ceño al recordad algo, era verdad había un gran periodo de paz entre las cinco grandes naciones pero…eso no significaba que ya no hubiera personas que trataban de perturbarlo, aun habían, pero no le preocupaban, el, sus compañeros y sus descendientes lucharían contra ellos para proteger a toda la gente inocente…después de todo, eso es parte del trabajo de un ninja pensó orgulloso.

-es aquí-dijo Hinata sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, alzo la mirada sorprendiéndose…era inmensa, esa era una verdadera mansión.

Hinata se asombro tanto o más que Naruto cuando vio ese lugar, un edificio grande y bonito, mas grande y bonito que los demás que se encontraban en esa aldea…la aldea de Takigakure.

Naruto se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de una gran puerta de roble y después de unos grandes golpes por parte de Naruto hacia la puerta, esta fue abierta por un chico, un muy lindo chico que causo que Hinata se sonrojara por la manera en que este la había visto y que Naruto se molestara y le gruñera.

-en que puedo ayudarte-hablo el chico castaño a una sonrojada Hinata con un tono sensual ignorando por completo a Naruto.

-Anno…bueno nosotros…-

-nosotros somos ninjas de konoha y estamos buscando al señor feudal-interrumpió Naruto enojado los balbuceos de Hinata-, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer con él-

-entiendo-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza,-está bien pasen-dijo después de un rato con una gran sonrisa abriendo al completo la gran puerta.

-arigatou-agradeció Hinata entrando.

Naruto solo entro quedándose estático ante lo que veía…un hermoso, no, más que hermoso jardín se extendía delante de ellos, con flores de todos los colores adornando la entrada y un camino que daba a la casa principal, una pequeña laguna con agua cristalina que dejaba ver a los peces, grandes y bien cuidados arboles danzando con el fino soplar del viento, un césped verde, bonito y bien cortado. Sin duda un hermoso jardín.

Viro su rostro hacia su acompañante, su mirada se enterneció ante lo que veía. Una hechizada Hinata se encontraba ancada mientras observaba completamente absorta su flor favorita…la rosa blanca, si, aun lo recordaba ¿Cómo podría olvidársele algo tan importante como eso? No, no podía y menos porque su flor favorita era tan parecida a ella. Ambas tan blancas, ambas con un olor único, con una piel suave y puras de alma y corazón…sacudió su cabeza al tiempo en que una idea la inundaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Aspiro su aroma ¡amaba las rosas blancas! Le encantaban, ese color y esa forma, simplemente la hipnotizaban, cogió una con cuidado para observarla mejor-hermosa-un escalofrió recorrió su columna al escuchar esa masculina voz tras de ella chocando contra su nuca.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-murmuro apartándose, intentando que su rostro volviera a su color natural.

Una esperanza, pequeña, pero al fin y al cabo una esperanza broto en el pecho de Naruto el escuchar ese tartamudeo y ver ese sonrojo-Hinata yo…-

-pueden pasar-interrumpió el mismo joven posicionándose al lado de Hinata.

Naruto gruño para sus adentros al verlo, el mejor que nadie sabía que no estaba bien juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas pero ese chico…presentía que le iba a traer problemas.

-hai-

Se encaminaron pasando por el camino rodeado de flores. Entraron a la casa principal y el castaño los guio por diferentes y muchos pasillos hasta llegar a uno en especial-aquí es-hablo mostrando una puerta corrediza al estilo japonés.

.

.

.

Naruto miraba todo con una gota tras su nuca ¿Qué clase de señor feudal era ese? Y ese chico ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué le permitían sentarse con ellos? No más bien ¿Quién le dio derecho a sentarse entre él y Hinata?

-entonces dice la señora: compermiso voy al baño…chance y cago-al escuchar lo último todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa rompieron en grandes carcajadas. Ok tal vez ese señor feudal fuera muy extraño, pero en definitiva era alguien muy amable…y gracioso, si, lo prefería así.

-eto…señor, la hokage dijo que todos los papeles que se debían firmar, ella podía venir sin ningún inconveniente para que la alianza entre esta aldea sea definitiva y que así se beneficien amabas aldeas-interrumpió Hinata después de la gran risa haciendo una vez más volver al hombre al asunto de los negocios.

-detalles, detalles-hablo el hombre mientras movía su mano-yo puedo ir a konoha…además, acá entre nos-hablo acercándose a Hinata y haciendo que esta se sonrojase-serian como unas vacaciones-susurro, susurro que todos oyeron haciendo que una gota cayera de sus nucas.

-jovencito-llamo el señor a Naruto haciendo que este dejara de engullir la comida y lo mirara con un gran bocado dentro de su boca-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-pregunto haciendo que una venita apareciera en la frente de Naruto ¡hasta ahora le venía a preguntar!

Naruto trago antes de contestar-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-hablo con orgullo haciendo que Hinata lo mirara y ella también lo viera orgullosa, Naruto sabia ahora quienes eran sus padre y no podía estar más orgulloso de eso, y Hinata, Hinata no podía estar más feliz de lo que ya estaba por él.

-mmm…-el hombre medito por un segundo entrecerrando los ojos sobre el-¿no eres quien nos salvo a todos de la guerra?-pregunto haciendo que otra vena esta vez palpitante apareciera en la frente de Naruto.

-hai…Naruto-san…fue quien nos salvo-hablo Hinata haciendo que Naruto enmudeciera los reclamos que estaban próximos en su boca. Todo reclamo quedo atorado en su garganta, su mirada brillo y sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a ella.

Hinata mantenía la mirada gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas sin ver a nadie más que a su plato de comida.

Un silencio se formo en el comedor haciendo que el señor feudal y el joven pasaran su mirada de Naruto a Hinata, el primero sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado y la segunda sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

-¡increíble!-exclamo el hombre haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo expectantes-tenemos a un verdadero héroe en la aldea-

El pecho de Naruto se hincho al escucharlo.

-señor-hablo una mujer entrando.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el hombre.

-se acerca, la tormenta se acerca-informo haciendo que el hombre se alarmase.

Tanto el señor feudal como el joven se levantaron de inmediato haciendo que Naruto y Hinata los miraran sorprendidos ¿Qué pasaba?

-hay que decirles a todos que…-

-ya lo hicimos señor, ya hemos pedido a los aldeanos que se resguarden…ya está todo listo, solo venia a informarle-el hombre y el joven suspiraron aliviados.

-está bien, puedes retirarte-hablo con una sonrisa, ¡de la que se salvaron!-eso es lo bueno de tener empleados tan eficientes-hablo orgulloso de su gente.

-no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ´ttebayo-pregunto Naruto curioso.

-veras Naruto-san las lluvias de aquí son muy fuertes y devastadoras…es por eso que hay que estar preparados y pedimos a los aldeanos que se protejan, hemos tomado todas las medidas de precaución necesarias para que no haiga perdidas de ningún tipo-explico el joven..

-bien-dijo el hombre llamando nuevamente la atención de todos-como la tormenta está muy cerca-una vez dijo esto un rayo se asomo haciendo estremecer a Hinata-se quedaran hasta que esta pase-finalizo con una sonrisa.

-está bien-aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

-está dicho entonces-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre-Hiroto-llamo a lo que el castaño alzo su mirada-muéstrales donde se quedaran-

Este solo asintió.

.

.

.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo hablar con ella? Durante todo el trayecto, el cual era largo, pero para ellos no tardaron más de un día en llegar, no había podido hablar con ella, o ella no dejaba que entablaran una conversación, había intentado de todo: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te vez bien? ¿Cómo estará Takigakure? ¿Te gusta el ramen?...!hasta del clima! Pero ella solo había contestado con palabras cortas, secas, contestando solo por contestar, para ser educada. El había intentado de todo, le había hasta hecho preguntas a las cuales el ya sabía la respuesta, pero ella, ella había contestado, lo había hecho, pero no lo había mirado, no se había sonrojado.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no, ahí no se había sonrojado, pero, cuando llegaron se sonrojo por su cercanía, y se estremeció como antes lo hacía cuando había captado el mensaje, el gran mensaje oculto en sus cortas palabras.

Una mirada de decisión apareció en su rostro, se levanto de la gran cama de la habitación en la que él se quedaría…debían hablar, y valla que lo harían.

Camino hasta la puerta de madera, la abrió y salió a un pasillo, en frente había otra puerta similar o igual a la suya, toco una vez.

-…-

Sin obtener respuesta, volvió a tocar esta vez con un poco mas de insistencia.

-…-

Y el resultado fue el mismo-Hinata-llamo, pero igual que las otras veces nadie contesto, toco una última vez.

-…-

Y lo mismo paso-no importa-hablo más que decidió-voy a entrar-güiro el pomo de la puerta sonriendo al darse cuenta de que había girado, estaba abierto…era un tonto, un rubio, tonto con suerte…y valla que estaba agradecido por eso.

Asomo su cabeza sin lograr ver a nadie, abrió al completo la puerta y entro por esta cerrándola al hacerlo. Camino husmeando, buscándola ¿Dónde estaba?

Antes de que gritara algo llamo su atención, se acerco a la cama cogiéndolo, al hacerlo sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y su pulso se acelero un poco…eso era…era

-¡Naruto!-exclamo Hinata, al escucharlo este volteo hacia ella sin soltar lo que tenía en su mano sorprendiéndose al verla. El cabello de Hinata estaba húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda, sus mejillas, no, su rostro estaba más que sonrojado, su mano sostenía la diminuta toalla que cubría su cuerpo, esta vez, el pulso de Naruto se disparo.

Hinata se sonrojo aun mas (si es que era posible) al ver la mirada de él recorrerla de arriba abajo-Hi-Hinata yo…-poso su mirada sobre lo que su mano sostenía en el aire-¡no es lo que piensas!-exclamo alarmado-yo…yo no, yo venía a-volvió a recorrerla con la mirada, y después a lo que sostenía, un sostén en color azul marino era sujetado por su mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-hablo está mirando hacia otro lado, intentando calmarse, que el desmayo no viniera, que su voz no saliera perturbada, intentando que esta sonara indiferente, sorprendiéndose grandemente al hacerlo.

Ante el cambio de la ojiperla la mirada de Naruto cambio a una desilusionada ¡como le había gustado escuchar que ella gritara su nombre! Que lo digiera de una forma diferente a la fría que usaba desde esa vez.

Sacudió la cabeza y su ceño se frunció, no, no esta vez, el había ido ahí a hablar, y aun cuando no sea muy bueno con las palabras él lo intentaría, dejo la prenda sobre la cama y se dirigió a ella a grandes zancadas-mírame-pidió, la ojiperla rápidamente volteo hacia él, sorprendida ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

-¿Q-que…-hablo aun impresionada por su cercanía, no, no podía dejarse llevar, no podía caer.

-Hinata yo…-

-no-lo interrumpió Hinata, eso no había sido un grito, no había sido una exclamación, era un frio y claro No, no tenia que gritarlo pero se oía fuerte y claro.

-por favor…-sí, eso había sido una súplica, estaba dispuesto a suplicarle con tal de que ella le escuchara-so-solo escúchame –pidió con la voz algo quebrada.

Hinata estaba sorprendida y asombrada al escuchar la forma en que le hablaba ¿Qué pasaría si lo escuchaba solo un poco? Tal vez…

-está bien-hablo Hinata, siendo el sorprendido esta vez Naruto.

Una mirada ilusionada se veía en los ojos del rubio-pero…por favor, mírame a los ojos-el corazón de Hinata bombeo con fuerza ¡Qué lo mirara a los ojos! ¡No podía! Esos ojos…esos ojos la hechizaban…si lo hacía…tal vez se doblaría-por favor-volvió a suplicar Naruto.

Lentamente sus ojos se movieron, hasta posarse en los zafiros de él, al hacerlo, sintió como sus piernas temblaban ¡Cuánto no había extrañado esos ojos! Mismos que ahora…se veían diferentes, les faltaba más brillo, tenía mucho sin verlos pero podía recordarlos, a esos ojos…les faltaba vida…les faltaba…algo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, solo dios sabia cuanto no había extrañado que lo viera a los ojos, posar los suyos en los perlas de ella-¿de qué…querías hablar?-pregunto ella con un nudo en la garganta, señita que algo se la apretaba, que algo le quemaba.

-yo…ese día-una mirada de dolor se reflejo en los ojos de ambos-bueno…yo no…yo no sabía-hablo sin saber excusarse, Hinata bufo ante lo que escuchaba ¿Qué no sabía? ¿Cómo que no sabía?...un momento…¿no sabía qué?-Sakura-chan-al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa el estomago de la ojiperla se revolvió-…bueno ella…yo no-ahora fue Naruto quien bufo ¿Cómo rayos podía explicarse?-ese día yo…-hablo recordando.

**_Flash Back_**

_Un grupo de chicos sobresalía en una gran mesa del bar, un bar de lujo, un bar nuevo, que hace poco acababan de abrir y que Tsunade aun no había visitado y que eso mismo era lo que festejaban Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura y Tsunade._

_-bueno…hip…Ahora brindemos por…-quedo Tsunade con una copa en la mano mientras pensaba en otra razón más para brindar-porque a Naruto le creció el pelo-termino a lo que todos solo asintieron, estaban sonrojados y felices, muy felices y confundidos…aunque después de tantas botellas de sake…era sorprendente la resistencia de cada uno, o seo pensaba una divertida Tsunade…había cumplido su palabra con Kushina…Naruto no bebería hasta después de los veinte años._

_-hai ´ttebayo-hablo un feliz Naruto bebiéndose el resto del contenido de un solo trago…se sentía muy…confundido, no, feliz, no, ido…como fuera…se sentía bien._

_-dobe-hablo Sasuke aun cuerdo, Tsunade lo miro sorprendida, ese chico era sorprendente, había bebido lo mismo…y no parecía afectarle._

_Una feliz y sonrojada Sakura sirvió más sake en los vasos de ella y de Naruto…o eso pensó._

_Una Shizune regresaba del baño mientras veía todo con una gota tras la cabeza, solo ella y el Uchiha estaban cuerdos, tanto ella como Sasuke…prácticamente habían sido arrastrados ahí._

_-una mas…una mas-hablo Tsunade provocando que todos le miraran expectantes por lo que diría-ahora…brindemos por…mmm…-coloco el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre su mentón, Sasuke veía todo con mirada fastidiada, el no hacía caso a Tsunade, el bebía cuando quería-porque a Hinata le crecieron los pechos…gracias las manos de Naruto-hablo provocando que este se sonrojara aun mas y que asintiera orgulloso._

_-hai…mi Hinata-chan es la mejor ´ttebayo-hablo llevándose su trago a la boca bebiéndolo al completo al igual que los demás que le seguían el juego a Tsunade._

_Tres rondas mas…tres rondas mas en las que todos bebieron sake…excepto por Naruto y Sakura, ellos, bueno ellos bebieron otra cosa…de la que después se arrepentirían._

_Naruto miro a sus compañeros de manera cansada, ya habían caído, una Shizune levantaba a la hokage de la mesa, Sasuke se iba por la puerta del local y los demás…los demás dormían. Viro el rostro para encontrarse con una profundamente dormida Sakura._

_-Sakura-chan-la llamo varias veces hasta que este contesto con un golpe aun algo dormida-vámonos-hablo sobándose la cabeza el gran chichón que ella había dejado, aun dormida golpeaba duro._

_Sakura asintió-ayúdame-pidió a lo que Naruto bufando la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ambos caminaron a la salida del local, entre risas caminaron por las obscuras calles de konoha, Naruto entre mas caminaban y mas pasaba el tiempo…mas sentía que se calentaba, y Sakura no se quedaba atrás, sus cuerpos pronto empezaron a arder por dentro, se miraron a los ojos y no aguantaron, un beso salvaje fue los que provoco._

_Sakura pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Naruto, rápidamente recorrieron ente besos el muy poco camino que quedaba al apartamento de Naruto, al llegar a este, Naruto recorrió el cuello de Sakura entere besos mientras ella ya estaba acariciando su masculinidad-Hinata-gruño Naruto, sus ojos estaban nublados, su cuerpo caliente, la adrenalina lo recorría y su pulso acelerada…además de estar mareado._

**_End flash back _**

Lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Hinata con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Naruto, podía recordarlo, recordaba a la perfección ese día…lo que vio esa mañana.

**_Flash back_**

_Una sonriente Hinata paseaba por las soleadas calles de konoha, valla que su misión había sido larga esta vez, pero no importaba, ella y Shino la habían completado con éxito y ahora se dirigía al apartamento de su rubio._

_Entro sin tocar…tenia llave después de todo._

_-Naruto-kun-llamo sin obtener respuesta._

_-Naruto-kun-volvió a llamar esta vez un poco más alto, el sonido de algo caer proveniente de la habitación hizo que se dirigiera a esta-Naru…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire, algo dentro de ella se rompió, su pecho dolió, su cara palideció, su garganta se cerro y ella se paralizo._

_Un petrificado Naruto la veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin mencionar su desnudes que era tapada solo por la sabana, una Sakura sentada que observaba al igual que ella y Naruto todo con mirada asustada. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces dio lo más rápido que pudo una vuelta para salir de ahí._

_-ve idiota-casi había gritado Sakura._

_Al escucharla Naruto salió de su shock y logro alcanzar a Hinata antes de que saliera tomándola de la muñeca._

_Hinata maldijo por dentro el ser tan lenta, maldijo el estar llorando, maldijo la rapidez de él-su-suéltame-pidió con la voz quebrada._

_-Hinata por favor escúchame -pidió Naruto también al borde del llanto._

_-Hinata no es lo que tú crees…si nos dejaras explicar-_

_-¡no!-interrumpió Hinata lo que iba a decir Sakura, que ya estaba completamente vestida y salía de la habitación-no quiero…-hablo reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenia intentando no gritar de dolor-por favor…suéltame-pidió._

_Naruto vio con pánico a Hinata, después a Sakura._

_Esta pensó que lo mejor sería irse y salió por una ventana, primero Naruto debía arreglar las cosas con ella, después ella lo intentaría, antes debía encontrar explicaciones de lo que paso…¿que había pasado?_

_-Hinata-hablo Naruto-déjame…-_

_-déjame ir…-pidió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, dolía, dolía como nunca pensó que le dolería algo._

_-no quiero…no quiero perderte…-hablo, estaba arrepentido, no sabía cómo es que Sakura había llegado a su cama, no sabía nada-lo siento…-_

_Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata ¿Qué lo sentía? ¿Para qué seguir mintiendo cuando ya ella lo había visto? A ella ya le había quedado claro lo que había pasado - déjame ir, por favor-de a poco Naruto la soltó, antes de irse se volteo a él, miro sus ojos una vez más, quería grabárselos para después desaparecer de la vista de Naruto._

**_End Flash back _**

-Ese día me reuní furioso con Sakura…le reclame y ella me dijo lo mismo que yo…no sabía cómo paso-dijo Naruto recordando, intentando ignorar las lagrimas de Hinata, si la veía no podría continuar y necesitaba que ella lo escuchara-investigamos…hasta que armamos el rompecabezas-Hinata lo miro interesada, con un atisbo de esperanza en su mirada, el no parecía estar mintiendo y ella en verdad quería creerle-Ino había llevado una botella de…como dijeron que se llamaba…afrosaco, afomiaco-decía el rubio intentando recordar.

-¿afrodisiaco?-intento ayudar Hinata.

-eso…bueno Ino había llevado una botella de esas para usarla con Sai y hacer no se qué…-Hinata enrojeció al escucharlo…ella si sabía que-al final no pudo usarla porque ese día la vieja, ella, Sakura, los chicos y yo fuimos al que era el nuevo bar-Hinata asentía ante todo lo que Naruto decía, quería creerle, por Dios que quería creerle-comenzamos a beber, Ino, Sakura y yo estábamos sentados juntos, no supe muy bien que paso después de mi botella numero…¿Qué fue?-se pregunto a el mismo-la verdad no lo recuerdo, Ino había dejado la botella sobre la mesa y Sakura la confundió, ella y yo la bebimos, después según Shizune, Sakura y yo salimos del bar, completamente ebrios luego no recuerdo bien lo que paso…pero según Tsunade e Ino la cantidad de afrodisiaco que bebimos fue demasiado…-

-entiendo-corto Hinata mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto, sabia a donde quería llegar Naruto, ahora entendí las palabras de Tsunade.

_-Hinata…no fue culpa de nadie, cree…una vez más-_

-yo solo te recuerdo a ti-siguió Naruto-…esa noche para mi eras tú, gemías mi nombre y yo gemía el tuyo...-levanto sus manos hasta posarlas en las mejillas sonrosadas de Hinata, con sus pulgares limpio las lagrimas que habían corrido por su cara, suspiro, preparándose para lo que venía, ella ya lo había escuchado, ahora solo quedaba algo por hacer-¿me darías otra oportunidad?-sí, eso había sido una súplica, le estaba rogando, se sentía mal al pedirle otra oportunidad que sabia no se merecía pero ¿Qué iba a perder?

-no lo sé…-susurro Hinata casi sin aliento viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿puedo decirte un secreto?-Hinata ladeo el rostro para después asentir, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, esa, esa era su ultima arma, solo esperaba que funcionara-te amo…lo hice desde antes de preguntarte hace dos años que fueras mi novia-confeso haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran a más no poder ¡en el año y medio que habían llevado de relación él jamás, jamás le había dicho eso! Naruto pudo entender a la perfección el rostro de Hinata, el nunca había podido decir esas palabras tan simples, simples pero con un significado infinito…no había podido decirlas, no podía, sentía extraño decir eso a pesar de que ahora sabia que lo había sentido, a pesar de haber querido decírselo hace mucho, al final, lo había conservado como su secreto, como un valioso secreto…hasta ahora. Estaba sorprendido el también, fue más fácil de lo que había pensado el decírselo, quizás todo dependía…de la persona a la que se decía.

Hinata le miro con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora-yo jamás…deje de amarte Naruto-kun-y en ese momento Naruto supo que se desmayaría, o lo hubiera hecho como tantas veces Hinata lo había hecho ya si no fuera porque si lo hacía…estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría.

Hinata respiro profundo, su secreto al fin dicho, ese que la martirizaba, por el que ella se reclamaba, el que le daba fuerza, su tesoro lo había dicho…al fin había sido revelado.

-e-en serio-hablo Naruto asombrado para que después una boba sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Hinata asintió con la mirada gacha, ruborizada.

-dame otra oportunidad…por favor-volvió a suplicar-yo…quiero estar contigo-

-te daré otra…oportunidad-dijo asombrando y alegrando aun mas a Naruto, su pecho se había llenado, su corazón había palpitado más fuerte que nunca, y sus ojos habían brillado igual o más que antes…todo, con solo oírla.

-yo no te defraudare, esta vez…te amare…-dijo acercándose a ella, para posar sus labios sobre los de ella ¡sabían a gloria! Cuanto había extrañado esos rosas, carnosos y exquisitos labios.

El beso subió de nivel, se separaron por la falta de aire, Naruto intento descender besos por el níveo cuello de ella, siendo parado por esta-po-podríamos…ir despacio-

Naruto se quedo quieto ¡ella tenía razón! Pero debían entenderlo, después de las peleas venia la reconciliación, metió las manos en sus bolsillos intentado aguantar los deseos que tenia por tocarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo-tienes razón Hinata-chan-dijo con una sonrisa-are que esta vez te enamores aun mas de mi…te voy a conquistar ´ttebayo…y te voy a amar aun mas-hablo con alegría provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-Naruto-kun-

-hai, ¿Qué pasa? ´ttebayo-

-¿podrías salir?-pidió apuntando la puerta con su dedo índice…aun debía cambiarse.

Naruto bufo-hai ´ttebayo- y cabizbajo se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir una melodiosa voz lo detuvo.

-Naruto-kun…te veo luego-hablo provocando que el ánimo de Naruto volviera y saliera con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata suspiro y se sentó sobre su cama, aun se sentía dolida, sabía que sería difícil olvidarlo…pero lo intentaría, después de todo ya le había confesado su secreto…nunca dejo de amarlo.

.

.

.

Naruto entro con una gran y renovada sonrisa a su habitación ¡tenía una nueva oportunidad!

Su rostro se volvió serio-esta vez are las cosas bien-se dijo para sí, tenía una oportunidad pero sabía que no sería todo color de rosa, sabía que no sería tan fácil ganarse nuevamente la confianza de Hinata por más que esta lo amase-pero yo lo intentare y lo lograre porque ese es mi camino ninja…además…al fin le confesé mi secreto…la amo-murmuro acostándose sobre su cama ¡valla que la amaba!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Tsunade-sama espero que tenga razón-murmuro y casi rezo Shizune a kami-sama

-la tengo-hablo Tsunade con superioridad-…esos chiquillos se quieren demasiado…por no decir que se aman-hablo segura de sus palabras ¡valla que estaba segura!

-espero que tenga razón-dijo Shizune y Tsunade solo asintió…por supuesto que la tenia.

* * *

_Bien este fue el cap 2, espero que les aiga gustado y como les dije Sakura no es mala solo que un error lo comete cualquiera, esto aun no termina y en el siguiente viene el LEMON jajaja hasta la próxima y si no hay mas contratiempos creo k no tardare más que una semana en subirlo y terminare con esto xD_

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
